Charles James Crestsilver
I believe I am close to death by the EITC during a mission. I'm gonna try to document as much as I can until that happens. Only the important things and people. Well this is it. "Fight and conquer, no matter what it is," - Charles Crestsilver. "You've started a fire that cannot be put out. If you can't stop it, then you need to fuel it further," - Mac to Charles Crestsilver. Early Life I was born in Paris, France by my parents Jacques and Elizabeth Crestsilver. When I was 18, I enrolled in the military to fight the British. During the war, I was captured and brought before Lord Beckett. He sentenced me to prison but I got a option to join the EITC. After I joined, I realized I had to resist and left them. I started the Co. Sons of Liberty <--(look at link for rest of story) and that's why the EITC hunt me, due to rebellion, treachery, and murder of their most wicked men. Mac His full name is Andrew Macmillan but prefers Mac. He was the first person I ever met on Pirates Online. Geez, when we first met, I went on a public ship and he was captain. The Black Hawk went into battle with the Queen Anne's, a warship, and 7 bountyhunters. The only reason we stopped was because we had max cargo and the best cargo. After that, we became crewmates everytime and then we bacame best friends. He has helped me grow to the best I can be, help me with getting guild members, and introduced me to his brother. His brother was much stronger than he was and helped me become a sort of threat in the Caribbean, Rick Break Bone. Rick Break Bone After a year, Mac introduced me to his brother Rick Break Bone. While Mac was a level 20, Rick was a level 45 and counting. We met when I went to Mac's house and saw there was Rick. He introduced me to him. Rick said, and I quote, "This is the guy you brag so much about? I'm not impressed. Let's see if we can change that." From that moment on, Rick and I trained everyday until I reached level 14. Now, we wait until I get unlimited to start training again. We usually just train for fun or go plundering with Mac. It was during this raid that I met a lifelong friend/foe. It started on French SvS. Lord Mallace Lord Chancellor Andrew Maxmillius Phillip Norrington Mallace is his full title, but it is easier to just call him Lord Mallace. It was on a French SvS raid on Abassa that we met. We had a hardy crew of Rick Break Bone, Mac, and I and we sunk ships forever. I remember the days when SvS was popular in Abassa. Anyways, our 3 man crew was holding strong but then came 4 war frigates. We were only on Mac's 1 war frigate, the Black Hawk. Obviously, the 4 spanish war frigates were friends, otherwise they wouldn't have worked in such perfect unison the take us down. We were toast until our public setting finally came into play. Lord Mallace came aboard and shot 1 down with his explosive shots. When another was badly damaged, it ran for repairs. Mallace called for his guild and many answered the call. Soon we had overfull crew and super high crew bonus. The last 2 ships didn't stand a chance after that. Slowly, Mallace's guild left and we were left with the original 3 people and Mallace. We talked and eventually he invited me into the guild that shaped my career. Co. Black Guard. Co. Black Guard Lord Mallace invited me in and I was warmly welcomed. I was in Co. Black Guard for a long time as a loyal, respectable soldier. I served under Lord Johnny Goldtimbers and my good friend Lord Chancellor Andrew Maxmillius Phillip Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace). I was a private most of the time and had always hoped for more out of the EITC for me. I asked if there was a possible way to be a basic lord and I was told there was. I rejoiced and stayed for even more time. I even joined Lord Mallace's spy group. Mallace and I were great friends and thanks to that, I joined a new guild which shaped my role even more. Lord Johnny Goldtimbers Personally, if there's one person that I dispise, it's Lord Johnny. Everytime I would say or ask him something he would blow me off, no matter how important it was. However, when someone he liked started a petty conversation about a pointless subject, he would stay active in it until it ended. That was a key factor in shaping me to be General of an army against EITC. I needed to know what it felt like to hate an EITC member. In fact, it grew even more hated because more and more lords acted like Johnny and were jerks. In fact, even more jerks than Johnny was. This annoyed me to no end. The English Empire Lord Mallace had created/joined a new guild called The English Empire. Since I was his good friend, I joined before its name was even official. However, when I joined they were talking about the annoyance of the King. I teleported to Mallace so I could hear more of the debate. Even though it was confidential, Lord Mallace allowed me to stay. After a while of confusion, I had asked if we were planning a rebellion or not and the guild master had shouted "No!" and kicked me. I was only in it for 2-3 hours and was kicked because of one question. My fury caused me to join a guild that also had Fury. Pirate Fury Co. There wasn't much to this guild story of the Pirate Fury Co. I was begging for an EITC or Navy guild of any kind on Tortuga to no avail. One of their veterans had asked if I had wanted to join and they said it was kinda army based. That was good enough for me and I joined. It was army based, but it was an army of pirates. The veteran had shown me the ropes, introduced me to people and the boss (who became a good friend), sailed, battled enemies, and led raids. I had loved the guild but was soon reinvited to Co. Black Guard. I left and joined them once again, but a piece of my rebellious spirit from joining an anti-EITC guild stayed with me. Return to Co. Black Guard This was my shortest guild experience ever. So... as you know, I rejoined the Company. However, I was only in it for 10 minutes. They were discussing a battle about to commence at Kingshead. The guild was rallying and Lord Maxamillion was on. I said, "A battle? Cool!" And out of the blue, Maxamillion shouted, "You!" and kicked me out. I swore vengeance for the cruel EITC. It wasn't only me, but even people offline would be kicked just for the fun of it and they'd get back on and feel miserable. I went guildless for 3 months when I got the idea. I walked by a schoolhouse and heard about the Sons of Liberty in America. I figured see them and talk to them (see more in Co. Sons of Liberty) I then started the guild that shapes my career today. Co. Sons of Liberty After I was kicked from Co. Black Guard, my rebellion from Pirate Fury Co. grew and grew and grew until it filled most of my body. My soul still belonged to the EITC but my body and mind said rebel. So I did, and found a nice lady who made me the guild I own today called Co. Sons of Liberty. This guild was dedicated to get rid of the unfairness in the EITC. I don't care if they stay as long as they are no longer unfair in kicking people. I try to rid the unfair rulers of EITC and appoint new, fair ones in their places. The guild made me many friends and even helped found the basis of Crestsilver's Army. When our goal is reached, we will no longer be attackers but defenders of the new peaceful Caribbean. I am currently looking for more people to join (preferably active) and fight. When we get enough active people we will do even more events and raids than now. Joseph Waveshot Oh, Joseph. The best friend a guy could ask for. Especially me. He hates EITC but not enough that he'd join if he had the chance. He could easily slip in and out of EITC for information. He does everything from treasure fleets to invasions to Foulberto Smasho. We met when I invited him to the Co. Sons of Liberty. He loved the guild and came on everyday to enjoy it. After many months of him being on, he became my best friend. We did everything together. It was a tragic day a few years ago. During a raid, Jolly Roger shot him in each of his limbs and his back. He broke his spine and every bone in his limbs. I rushed him to Doc Grog, avoiding the skeleton army all around me. I got Rick Break Bone and Mac for assistance. They held off all sorts of enemies that attacked and I got him to Grog's quickly. He performed a special surgery that took a week to finish. When he was done, he told me that he would live and be fine. The bad news was that he had serious arthritas in his left leg and right arm and that his spine would shift painfully if taken in too much movement. We are stil best friends, even though he can only fight with me once a week. Bill Dagger Bill Dagger plays a decently important role. You see, the EITC started getting spies in my guild to track me. This satrted becoming an issue and I had to go incogneto. I met Bill Dagger when he opened up his Houses of the Caribbean business. We became great friends and after I ran out of hiding spots, I got a job there. Not only did it earn me cash for gear, but provided cover from officials and EITC. I later met Jumbee and worked with him, becoming amazing friends. However, it wasn't until a month on the job until I realized who he really was. Jumbee While working with Bill Dagger in the Houses of the Caribbean, I met a man named Jumbee. As I got to know him, he told me his history and how his parents died of a curse. He was then raised by sailors but taken by Blackbeard and made into a Jumbee. Also, how he returned to Cuba to find nothing left of his childhood. Then, Captain Nick took him in as his pirate apprentice. "Captain Nick!" I said, "That's my cousin!" He was shocked and right then he entered to see us finally meet. He made introductions but those were unnessasary. Nowadays, Jumbee finds me bases and cover from EITC when the job fails me. Also, he helped me meet a very, well-known friend. But you'll hear of him later. People in my life Ned Edgewalker Jack Daggerstealer Signatures: Charles Crestsilver, ---- Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army ---- Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member ---- Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty, and Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland Other Facts: Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fan Characters